Hechizada
by Gossip-boyx
Summary: Keira,descubrirá que es la magia, pero tambien que es el amor, y esto la llevara a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado que haría.¿Quién dijo que el amor no es magia, y que la magia no es amor?


_**Prólogo**_

_¿Quién soy?_ Ya no lo se.

_¿De donde vengo?_ De donde provienen la sombras heridas por amar.

_¿Creo en la magia?_ Ya no distingo entre realidad y fantasía.

_¿Quién me ha hecho esto?_ Yo misma, o quizá mi corazón.

_¿Cómo he acabado en donde estoy ahora?_ Amando.

_¿Cuántas veces has amado?_ Lo suficiente.

_¿A quién has amado?_ A la persona equivocada.

_¿Quién dijo que el amor no es magia, y que la magia no es amor?_

_**Hechizada**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

No era más que una tarde de invierno como cualquier otra, caminaba por las frías calles del pueblo de mi abuela.

Ese lugar no era más que un sitio sin vida, sin alma, no había mucha gente que viviera allí.

Mi nombre es Keira, tengo 18 años y vivo en Madrid con mi padre. Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz, pero en vacaciones de navidad siempre me vengo con mi abuela a este pequeño pueblo llamado Escander. No soy más que una chica solitaria, no me gusta la compañía, mi abuela siempre dice que si sigo así, sin amigos acabare como ella, sola y sin nadie a quien amar.

Una ráfaga de viento izo volar mi largo pelo liso castaño que bailaba al compás del frio viento invernal, no era que se diga muy alta pero tampoco era como esas chicas que miden metro setenta.

Me encanta vestir bien, uno de mis grandes hobbies es ir de compras. Pero ya no voy porque, como veréis, en este pueblo de mala muerte no hay ni una tienda. También adoro leer libros románticos. Me gusta imaginarme siendo una de aquellas chicas que consiguen ese amor que les abriga con un simple abrazo, y que sellan su amor con un beso de película bajo la lluvia.

Sí, soy muy romántica y si también soy rara…también me gusta cantar, y componer con mi guitarra letras que no soy capaz de cantar a nadie de mi entorno. Así soy yo.

Llegue a mi casa tras mi típico paseo, mi abuela estaba sentada en su sillón antiguo que compraría hace millones de años. Entre a mi cuarto, era blanco , nada mas entra a la derecha había un escritorio con mi portátil, al lado estaba mi cama con su manta de círculos negros y blancos y al otro lado de la habitación estaba un sillón al lado de la ventana donde me gustaba escribir mis letras mientras observaba el cielo. Entonces me tire a la cama y me dormí en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente por la mañana mi abuela me encargo que fuera al pueblo a comprar sus pastillas a la farmacia.

Tras comprarlas decidí dar un paseo ya que quedaba bastante tiempo para la comida, y me dije a mi misma que por qué no explorar nuevos caminos en este desterrado pueblo.

Llevaba una hora caminando cuando me perdí, vale…muy bien Keira.

Seguí un sendero lleno de barro, arboles sin hojas, el camino estaba repleto de una niebla densa que no dejaba ver lo que había más allá. Me encontré en un gran lago sus aguas eran extrañas, eran negras, de repente sentí como si alguien me siguiera.

-¿Quién es?- grite a los cuatro vientos. Pero nadie respondió.

El aire hacia que el agua negra se removiera de una forma extraña, se creaba un remolino en el medio del lago. Decidí proseguir mi camino, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Tras seguir el largo camino, encontré una casa, si se podía llamar así, era una mansión del siglo 19, típicas de esas mansiones una reja oxidada y negra. Había un candado, al tocarlo se calló...Ups. Entre dentro del enorme jardín repleto de niebla seguí el camino de piedras y di con la mansión delante de mis narices…era enorme, terrorífica, de mármol negro, había enormes gárgolas en el tejado y pocas ventanas, la puerta era enorme parecía hecha de madera y de color negro, sus bordes estaban tallados con escrituras extrañas, parecían hechas con acero.

-_¿Te atreves a entrar keira?- _me pregunté a mi misma.

Yo nunca he sido una cobarde, siempre me han gustado los retos, la aventuras, descubrir nuevas cosas, nuevos lugares, nuevas emociones.

Sin mas dilación di tres golpes a la enorme puerta de madera negra.

No hubo respuesta. Llame otra vez. Sucedió lo mismo.

Así que decidida empujé la puerta de un golpe y se abrió. Al abrirse, en el interior se levanto una gran capa de polvo. Puse un pie dentro de esa casa, oscura, fría, e ¿inhabitada?

Entre a un gran vestíbulo con el suelo de mármol blanco, frio como el hielo, delante mía se hallaba una gran escalera con una alfombra negra, y detrás de la escalera había una gran puerta escondida. Estaba cerrada. Probé a abrir las dos puertas de los dos laterales. Cerradas.

No quedaba otro remedio que subir por esa espeluznante escalera.

Empecé a subir, y a subir, eso no acababa nunca, hasta que por fin puse un pie en un parquet negro, había un largo pasillo delante mía, y a los lados otros dos pasillos.

-¿Qué coño es esta mierda de casa? Es enorme… -pronuncié.

Me decidí por el pasillo de en medio, de repentes las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos se apagaron.

-Lo que me faltaba…. –a decir verdad estaba muerta de miedo.

Sin saber que hacer me apoyé en al pared y seguí el camino.

-_Ven…-_una voz terrorífica de mujer sonó por toda la casa_- Keira…_

_-_¡Su puta madre, quien ha dicho eso!-chillé.

-_¿Tienes miedo? Keeeiiraa…Ven conmigo… ven a mi- esa voz no paraba de sonar y decir mi nombre- keiraaa…_

Abrí la puerta del final del pasillo, la habitación estaba oscura. Se cerro de un golpe.

Fije mis ojos en una esquina. _¿Qué coño hay ahí?_.

Había una anciana, vestida de blanco, de novia, con un gran velo. Toda la habitación estaba llena de polvo y telarañas.

Los ojos de la anciana estaban clavados en mí, eran negros como las sombras, y tenia las pupilas muy dilatadas. _¿Habrá fumado María? si es así yo también quiero._

Intente que la puerta se abriera pero resulto imposible.

_-Te he estado esperando tantos años querida niña, tu eres la próxima…eres la elegida Keira –_dijo la anciana en voz baja.

-¿Cómo coño sabe mi nombre? abre la puerta vieja loca…- mi voz temblaba, si continuaba así mis ojos se llenarían de lagrimas, no sabía que estaba diciendo esa mujer, ni porque sabía mi nombre.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Que sabes de mi?

-_Si quieres salir ven aquí querida niña, te daré la llave de la puerta…acércate no tengas miedo- _susurró la anciana.

No tenía más remedio que acercarme si quería salir de aquel sitio. Poco a poco fui dando pasos hacia la mujer.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca me agarro la mano, me resistí pero ella tenía más fuerza de lo que pensaba, y de repente, algo se activo dentro de mí, me dio una convulsión, se me nubló la vista, y me desplomé en el frio suelo negro.

_**Capitulo 2**_

**Próximamente**


End file.
